


divergent

by starforged



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My path has never been with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	divergent

Their paths are diverging again. Meetra wonders if that’s how this is always going to work in her life. If people are only meant to meet at a point and then disappear again. 

But this is their third point crossing, and they are going to meet again. So what does that say about what the Force wants for them? Does the Force want anything with her anyway? 

His face is drawn, and silver snakes through his hair. She doesn’t know how to deal with the idea that he’s old. That _she_  is now. 

“Something troubles you,” Kavar says to finally break the silence welding up between them.   


 _I’ve lost you so many times. More times than should be allowed. I almost lost you today, and already you’re going to leave. Give me the night. Give me a chance to keep you around for even a second longer_.

She doesn’t say that, though. 

She’s always been into men who have a habit of taking seconds for granted. 

“I’m always troubled,” Meetra replies.   


“But more so now.”  


She nods. “Come with me, please. I could use you. We could all use you. I–”

“My path has never been with you.”  


Her lips part to utter a protest but the words die too easily on her tongue. “I didn’t choose Revan over you.”

“You chose war, and that ended up being the same thing, wasn’t it?”  


“I chose the right path, and you _abandoned_  me for it.”  


He sighs, looking very much the exasperated teacher with his errant pupil. She feels like a child again, like a young girl with wild hopes and dreams and ideals. With too many feelings and attachments for a Jedi like himself. 

“Revan was not the right path.”  


He should be _right_. The echo in her soul says he should be right. Learning of the horrors Revan unleashed after she left known space says he should be right. 

But it wasn’t Revan she was following, it was herself. Her need to protect this galaxy. That was the path she chose, and for all that has happened since then, she can’t say she’s regretted going to war. 

They stand with so little space between them, but it feels like a canyon. He is far away, as he always has been. 

It surprises her, then, when Kavar reaches out and takes her hand. His skin is rough, calloused from years of training and fighting. He’s warm. He’s gentle. There’s an air of uncertainty in the touch, but not because he’s touching her. 

It’s because of who she is. 

Whatever Kavar used to be when they were younger, Revan has changed them. The Jedi, the game, the galaxy. 

“If I ask you to not leave–”  


“Our paths are not the same.”  


“Who cares?” she demands with an angry huff.   


There’s a flicker of a smile over his lips. “You do.”


End file.
